


Joyous Day

by pArAnOiA_insomnia



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Collaboration, Comedy, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Canon Relationship, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pArAnOiA_insomnia/pseuds/pArAnOiA_insomnia
Summary: The spawn wasn't half bad, a piglin hoard was a few yards away and a cliff overlooking a boiling death ahead. The green man dragged on as he looked around nonchalantly until he realized he was a small tiptoe to his descend. Taken aback he stumbled backward bumping into a skeleton. The mob didn't seem to notice him, or much rather feel him hit him at all.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 357





	1. The Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for at least clicking on this. First fic I'm actually going to post somewhere. Any typos that bug you? Please tell me!! I hate typos but after going over it I still miss some, I really want to make this a pleasing story to be able to read. Hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a comment of what you would like to see in the story in the future. Again much thanks.

A day with no wars, no pain, no fighting. Everyone was doing their own things. Niki with her bakery, Fundy, and Tubbo figuring out how to build a complex contraption, Techno, Philza, Ghostbur, and Tommy baking in their cottage away from l'manburg lands even. But as always everything peaceful must come to an end.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" A man with a smaller stature hollered. His face bubbling up with rage as he stared at a plain yet disturbing mask. "All I wanted you to do was spend some time with us for once! And your reasoning for ditching us is trying to find TOMMY?!" A hand placed on the man's back made him straighten up and huff out in expectation.  
The masked man stayed silent as he seemingly didn't care to show expression. 

A man with a flame print took his hand off the other and began to speak up.  
"Man, we all waited for you! Almost everyone in our group was there. The only one who wasn't able to make it was Ant but that's because he was with his boyfriend, you? You don't even have a good excuse!" As steady as his voice sounded you could hear the tinge of hurt and small cracks of him holding in his true emotion.

The flame marked man waited for a response but all he got was a small sniff from the mask. Was he crying? Or was it just a regular sniff you do when bored? He was beginning to get too riled up to even try and figure it out.

"DREAM JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH US!" the hurt behind the scream echoed through the town. It was so unexpected that even the smaller one got a bit startled. But even at something like that, the masked man stayed silent.

Fed up with him the flamed man grabbed his friends arm as he turned away and started walking. To Dream, the two walking away were his two closest friends, two he considered family, brothers, Sapnap and George...

The masked man "Dream" watched as his heart walked away from him with his legs stitched to the unbearable cobblestone. He turned away as he saw them disappear.

Slowly he crouched down to the floor. Balancing on the balls of his feet in his shoes. His hand shakily crept up to his mask and slid it off. Loose handily it slumped out of his fingers. Face pinched in the middle, eyebrows shaking and twitching over his eyes, red-faced he cried. He wept into the palm of his hand. He tried to stay strong, he wanted to act like he didn't care, and yet his body couldn't hold the immeasurable amount of pain it was bearing.

Moments of silence fell as his cries of pain died out. Dream quickly snatched his mask to cover up his swollen and puffed face, startled at the sudden near footsteps. Standing up as if nothing happened, combed his short dark brown hair with his fingers adjusting his cloak and tugging down a bit at his pants as he looked over at the figure approaching.

It was Eret, has seemed he hadn't had noticed the tall green man until he made his presence known. With a small cough and an unintended sniffle, the king looked up at his friend.

"Dream! Glad I could catch you! I'm preparing for Sam's birthday party " Eret flicked through his inventory until he came across a small paper. " And I wanted to make sure I invited you before anyone else. You are the one who knows him best so I was hoping you could go! It's this Thursday…" his voice faded out as he counted the days, "so since today is Wednesday…. About 30-day cycles!" The king proudly said as he did the math. He tossed Dream the invite and waved goodbye as he walked towards Niki's bakery, red robe flying behind him.

\---------------------

About 2 and a half day cycles had passed since someone last made contact with the masked man.

Mid-day, blasting heat, and wandering a not so familiar forest wasn't the best of circumstances. The most he had on him was a stack of bread, the invite, and some miscellaneous. He neared a ruined portal and decided to snoop through the chest. 2 obsidian, an iron nugget, and a flint 'n steel. With tired eyes, Dream noticed the portal only needed one more piece to be able to be activated. 

Staring back at the blocks of obsidian in front of him he rebuilt the portal. With one click of the flint 'n steel, he was warped into the nether.

The spawn wasn't half bad, a piglin hoard was a few yards away and a cliff overlooking a boiling death ahead. The green man dragged on as he looked around nonchalantly until he realized he was a small tiptoe to his descend. 

Taken aback he stumbled backward bumping into a skeleton. The mob didn't seem to notice him, or much rather feel him hit him at all.

A small pain flickered behind his eyes causing him to slap his hand to his temple and crash to the ground with shaking legs.

Memories flying past his eyes, and pain filling his body. He was feeling hot, and overwhelming heat overcame him. The lost man stumbled his way back to his portal and teleporting him back to his known over-world.


	2. New Friends

“Promise you’ll come back safe?” a tired voice rang through. The man had a light puffy jacket on with a messily made pink braid to accompany it.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Im literally just going out to get materials from the village.” The older man answered. He patted his friend’s Technos head before stretching, wings puffing out as he did so. 

The tired man knew the argument with Philza was a lost cause. The most he could do was give him a totem and even then he was reluctant to take it.

“Make sure you do come back though, I cant deal with the demon child by myself. I don’t even think Ghostbur could handle it.”

At that, Phil began laughing at his friend’s worry. “Yeah don’t worry mate, I'll be back in about 2 and a half day cycles.” Techno, still a little grouchy from an early awakening and annoyed at the cold gusts blowing against them, waved goodbye to his friend before returning to his place inside.

With that Philza took off. He soared through the air taking in the freedom of being free from the loud child and an anxiety mess of a friend. It had been a while since the man had flown by himself, in serenity, accepting his calling to the sky world. 

In no time he had arrived in the village, being greeted by the golem with who he had befriended.

After a few minutes of trading, he decided to begin help cleaning up the village. Tending to cattle, helping the blacksmith, and cleaning up the library. 

As the unaware man helped the village a peculiar being sat on a rooftop watching him in amazement. Giggling to himself he floated down and tried to peer over the man’s shoulder. He saw he was sharpening some kind of sword. The shine of the black sword grew his interest.

“What’s that?” Philza, startled at the voice, turned around pointing the weapon in their face. “Woah! Neato! Where’d you get it? I’ve only seen diamond swords, not these kinds.” The boy’s voice was filled with curiosity as he poked the sword with his finger and didn’t even seem frightened by the fact the blade was pointed right at the bridge of his nose. 

Phil felt he had seen the teen before but couldn’t pinpoint where they had met. Was he the child of a friend of his? Is he a new member of the SMP lands? All he knew was that his parents weren’t anywhere to be seen. 

Philza decided the best way to get the information he needs is to acknowledge his curiosity.  
“It’s a netherite sword, I just forged it here at the blacksmith.” He watched the boy’s body language seeing no fear laid withen him, all he wanted to know was what the sword was made out of.

“WOW! Cool. I remember hearing about those when I was little, I was only allowed to play with wooden ones though. Awesome I finally get to see one right before my eyes!” The teen looked up at Phil with such brightness behind his smile. He had lighter brown wavy hair. Irises were almost as green as emeralds. 

Philza with a small smile decided to ask him his name.  
“What your name kid? I’m Philza but my friends call me Phil for short.” He extended his hand awaiting him in return. 

The boy thought about it for a moment before giving his reply.  
“Names Clay but my friends call me Dream just because.” He slapped his hand against his and gave him an over-enthusiastic handshake.

Philza stared at the boy now playing with a kitten by a fountain. 

Dream was now a kid again? He doesn’t act like the Dream he knew at all. He was smiling, no mask, and just; Happy. No sign of anger, power, or bloodlust to be seen when looking at him.

“Phil? Hello? Phiiiil?” With a little boop to his nose, Philza adjusted his eyesight to look at the close-up face. “What happened, you zoned out for a bit just staring at me. Are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah yeah I’m good. Sorry ‘bout that. Wheres, the kitten you were playing with?” The mention seemed to bring Dreams mood back up as he lifted it and showed him. He began rambling on about how the cat could understand him and how it looks like caramel. 

With amazement, Phil watched as Dream danced through the air with his new friend.  
Now, this is definitely something he couldn’t hide from Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you still have questions about what's happening. Feel free to ask. I will answer whatever I can without trying to give away too much of the plot. Everything will even out as the chapters go on, so patience is key. Again hope you enjoyed and thanks for giving this story a chance.


	3. Loverman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 as promised. As I reread over it I will be changing some words or little details. So be sure to skim over it again later on after reading. :D please enjoy. Tell me what you liked!!

As the teen child played with his kitten, he floated through the air giving tiny nose kisses to his new kitty; Philza finally took the chance to actually analyze the new ghost.

The teen child had a short sleeve hoodie with a brighter green than his usual dull forest color. Hood, white and clean, small embroidery alongside the stitching. And a simple stitched smiley face in the top right of his clothing. Nothing that you wouldn't see on an adventurous outdoor kid. Simple loose jeans with playing shoes. Normal looking.

Skin wise, compared to his only known ghost Ghostbur, was full of colour. Near the tips of his fingers and ears they were a bit faded out with gray but other than that there was nothing. 

Side by side with his, well past self, he's much livelier. Old, Adult Dream had a hooded cloak that draped down to his elbows. Dull and faded out bloodstains scattered around the thick material. 

Hair was much darker and cut short with a more spiked top. Nothing hinted to this now almond wavy hair. 

Mask, that plain porcelain like face. The simplicity of the mask struck fear into everyone… even him.  
And yet here he was barefaced showing every little feature.

"Hey, Clay, do you want to head over to my place? I have a boy a bit older than you that you can hang out with." Philza asked watching the kid place down the kitten before he wandered over to him. 

"Well, I think I was supposed to meet up with my buddies but I guess I can hang out with y'all for a bit! I'm sure they'll understand. Oh! Oh! And you don't have to say 'Clay' just Dream is fine." He slid over next to Phil as he looked around analyzing the area before he lifted up his hand to hide his mouth. "Don't tell anyone but only special people can call me that…." 

The sudden seriousness caught the unexpected Philza off guard. Was he that serious about a nickname? 

"Pffbbt - Philza let out a hearty laugh as the Dream swished away moving out in front of him.- Sure kid, Dream it is. " Wiping away the tears forming in his eyes, Dream stuck up a thumb.

"Make sure you remember it too!" Again following with his now usually brightly shown smile. 

Minutes had passed since Dream and Phil were in the village. Currently they were walking back to his and Technos cabin. 

The walk back was something Philza had never done or even remotely considered. Finally taking in the scenery of musical icicles and feathery snow piles. Snow foxes and kits would skitter across and rabbits would watch from inside the comfort of their burrows. Dream was walking beside Philza holding his kitten he named Patches inside his hoodie looking around. A gentle smile had formed across the old father's face. Someone so lively, so innocent, so eumoirous, walking beside him. Really made him miss the past days of befriending Techno and raising Wilbur and Tommy.

A small tune drew Phil's attention as he looked over at Dream. 

"I'm mister Loverman… and I miss my lovers, man, I'm mister Loverman… oh, I miss my lovers" Dream swayed around mumbling the rhythm of lyrics, Patches snuggled inside the hood relaxing to the vibrations from his chest.

"The ways in which you talk to me, have me wishin' I were gone, the ways that you say my name have me runnin' on and on…" coming to a halt after coming across a wolf pup under a branch. He scritched under it's chin and continued his little melody. 

"Oh, I'm dying out, I'm dying out, but you're leaving me you're leaving me" he stroked the pups head, alas returning to Philzas side. 

"I've shattered now, I'm spilling out upon this concrete ground…" as his voice died out Phil looked down over to the teen. 

"What happened kiddo?" 

"I forgot the rest of it-" the embarrassment spread across his face before he gave a cheesy smile. "Oh well, maybe I'll remember the rest later." 

"Well it was a bit off from the original but I liked it. I'd like to hear the rest of it someday." He patted his head as they neared the cabin. 

"Oh, You see that smoke up there?" Philzas finger pointed out to a small grey streak fading out into the icy sky. "That's home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I also wanted to note. In upcoming chapters there will be a lot of going back and forth of present and past. So I will be putting a /P in the beginning for when the chapter is in the past and /F for when we go back to the present. Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Horrid Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 already. I've actually had this one pre-written so all I had to do was tweak it. It might be a bit shorter that the past 3 but hopefully enough to satisfy. :)  
> FW// small language. Nothing to big, needed to emphasize the emotions.

Scurrying to the meeting, the quick clicks of his shoes against the wooden path ringing around him. Distress plastered across his face.

This meeting was to be held over the problem of the missing Dream case. He had been gone for almost 20-day cycles and no word of leaving or of return.

The young boy knew if something happened to the founder of the SMP everything would crumble to the ground and would just dematerialize to nothing.

Everything they had fought for, built together, the memories created, and even the heartache that had grown inside every one residing in the SMP would all be insignificant to the world.

A great emotion of dread fell over the kid as he stared at the front doors of the council building. The tall cracked wood taunting him to turn around and leave. Throwing the cowardly thought away he pushed open the doors; hinges creaking at his entrance. All eyes inside flew to him as the voices died out to silence. 

Sudden voices rang out as they cried out his name for answers.  
"Tubbo! What the hell are we supposed to do? Do you have any idea what this could do to us? Why didn't you try and do something to prevent this shit from happening!" One voice overthrew the others. A man with small puffed out wings and an unfixed beanie complained.

Another voice rang through behind the winged man, "We really just need to figure out what's happened, no need to accuse the child Quackity." It was Captain Puffy, she had been placed in the council for temporary Input and currently they needed her the most when it came to Dream.

With a sigh, Tubbo began "Thank you Captain but where's George and Sapnap? I specifically asked for them to be here." Silence overcame again. As he looked around the room, taking in the faces in the room with him, was just Quackity, Puffy, Eret, Callahan, Ranboo and Punz.

No George, no Sapnap, not even Bad or Fundy arrived. Irritation grew noticeable from the young presidents appearance.

A hiss ignited as he inhaled, pinching his eyebrows trying to think of a solution before they tried to rip at each other's throats. The uneasiness was a thick layer that everyone could feel.

With the blazing sun outside and an unclouded sky, it still felt as if they were standing in the midst of a blizzard, a storm growing inside each one of them, how long it would be until people would begin to live off their fear and predator instincts.

"Do we know know who had the last known contact with him? Maybe, Maybe we could get some information from them." Tubbo looked around at the group waiting for an answer in desperation.

Standing up from his seat Eret began walking up to Tubbo, "That would be me, I invited him to Sam's birthday party. But after looking back at the moment he never spoke to me during the whole interaction. After I gave him the invite I then walked over to Niki's bakery to place in a order for the cake and to invite her along as well." Eret finished his statement before looking down to gaze at Tubbo waiting for his reply. 

"You can't remember if you at least saw which direction he went after you walked away??" Any kind of clue, he would take it, he watched the named king hoping for anything to help them.

Yet all he received was a disappointed shake of the head. Crown tilting down and shaded glasses hiding the painful guilt he held within.

Everyone knew how no matter what Dream or anyone at that matter said or did everyone would always go back to them and continue to love them. That's how the SMP worked and whoever you were, you are expected to know that. Because at the end of the day they were all still friends and all still loved one another.

Alas the only member in the whole land who didn't know that, was Dream himself. And now everyone was paying the price of not making sure he understood they all forgave him as well as continue to be friends with him no matter what they say in the heat of the moment.

What a horrid day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready, sorry for the short chapter. Also Kudos are greatly appreciated to me and other creators on this platform. Helps us know if people are enjoying the work and also helps us keep writing. Hope you enjoyed. See y'all in the next upcoming chapters.


	5. Distress 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been prioritizing school work over my hobby. The second part to this chapter will be posted later in the day- I hope. :) This is really more of an intro to the chapter.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a pain?" A grumpy teen bellowed as his stomach grumbled in agreement.

"We are waiting for Phil! You know I can't cook and the cookies we baked a few days ago, you ate!" Techno, now in his button up shirt and leather slacks argued back in disbelief. 

Tommy, was hungry, and had just woken up. This combination was not the friendliest to the tired man. Ghostbur had traveled to L'manburg to visit with the residents and to gather more items to bring back. Phil was still gone and wouldn't be back until another half a cycle. The circumstances are putting him on edge.

"But I'm hungry now! And it wasn't my fault! Ghostbur did little designs on the suger-cookies and he made snickerdoodles; my favorite!" Tommy pouted at Techno before heavily sighing and returning downstairs to his room not leaving any room for discussion.

Techno walked his way over to the dining room laying his head down on the cold wooden table. His chair creaked as he slumped over, the ceiling fans pull chains clinking becoming apparent as silence hazed over the cabin. 

You could hear the subtle playing games coming from downstairs and Edward teleporting around the house cleaning. The crackling of fire serenaded Techno to sleep.

"Wilbur, come back soon. I can't handle this by myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I know this one seems short. But the second half of it will be posted later and will be way longer. Hope you enjoyed. And I'm always open to opinions to what you would like to see in the future.


	6. Distress 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being published a lot earlier than I thought. And hopefully y'all enjoy.

A quiet evening in the forest was this peculiar person's ideal way to spend taking a walk. Already close to their destination the freelance ghost hummed a new song they had been working on.

Red beanie bobbing up and down as they walked down the manmade path, and clean glowing yellow sweater comfortably hugging their body. A small emblem of a sword on the top right of their warm outer garment finished off their benevolent look.

This specific ghost was Ghostbur, he had been traveling for a while. Seeing as he got lost most of the time for forgetting what the purpose of the journey was alongside where in fact he was going.

As Ghostbur continued his travels he neared a wooden wall with a sleeping fox laying at the top of it. The discovery of one of his friends brought a smile to Ghostburs face. 

Sleeping peacefully with a small hat on their red fur covered head, was his son Fundy. 

"Fundy! Hey It's me, Ghostbur!" Waving ecstatically Ghostbur called out to Fundy.

With a small glare to the person in front of him, Fundy saw a yellow figure down below where he was perched. Eyes clearing up, his ears perked forwards seeing it was his ghost father. 

"I came to get some supplies and wish Sam a happy early birthday! Want to join me to go around the SMP?" Ghostbur stopped waving and smiled waiting for his son to turn into his normal self.

A small flash of gold later his fluffy son stood before him.

"Yeah, I guess. I have nothing better to do. Oh! And I can show you something me and Tubbo made for a new festival game." Fundy now with auburn hair with small splotches of white, and two fluffy ears accompanying it along with Fundys tail swishing behind him; began walking through the wooden walls to begin their walk.

Ghostbur quickly followed suit, chatting to his son about what he did and saw on the way there.

After walking around for a bit visiting and saying hi to people they passed they arrived at a wooden stand. 

"Now this, Is our new game!" Stood before the pair was a tall platform that you had to climb up. Placed in front of the ledge was an iron trapdoor, with a lever connected to it down below. 

Ghostbur began to feel a bit queasy looking at the shadowed contraption.

"And here, we have a slime block. And there's a button sat right there next to you, that can remove the slime and replace it with a cobblestone piece. The player will be given a water bucket; from the charity of none other than me. Then after that, unknowing of when, someone down here flips the lever!

\- the smile across Fundys face lifted a bit of the uneasiness that had been beginning to bubble up but something about the whole game didn't sit well with him.- 

Then the person will have to switch over to their water bucket and have to make the quick guess as to if the slime block will stay, or be switched out!" 

Finishing his description of his new game the perky fox turned around throwing his arms in the air doing a 'tadaa' stance. 

"And they can't just place water on the slime block?" 

Fundy, stood their thinking for a bit before tossing the question.

"Nah, we'll just make it to where if you place the water on the slime you lose." Proud of his answer. Fundy rummaged through a chest near by.

Ghostbur still stood there looking at this towering build, almost as if it was taunting him, daring him to climb it. The faint whistle been emitted by the small gusts of wind going through the poles made it seem like it was alive and talking, whispering.

"Oh, hey guys." An eccentric man with goggles made his presence known walking up from behind them.  
"Whatcha doin?" 

Drawing their attention, Fundy and Ghostbur look over their shoulders. Seeing none other than the man who laughed to loud, tells campfire stories, and the one no one can seem to match energy with. 

This man's presence was much different than the ones Ghostbur was used to. He can't even match Tommy's energy. This is one he can't handle. 

Ghostbur and Techno in their own settings were about to be drastically drained of their energy, and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hope you enjoyed, and Fundy is the best boi. Next chapter might be awhile. I still have tons of school work to finish so, yes. Patience is Key.


	7. Hey, Nice to Meet You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language used in different parts of story. Very limited but can be alarming to certain viewers.  
> Hope you enjoy. :)

"Okay, you remember what I told you right?" Philza stood behind a tree looking over at Dream giving a stern look.

"Mmn, I think so?" Dream gave a nervous smile as he looked back at the winged man. An irritated face was formed as Philza looked at the green kid.

"Okay! You will stay behind me, and stay in said spot until your cue is said, then when we introduce Tommy you have to WAIT and not overflow him with whatever you might do. What happens after that…. May the SG's be with us." Phil finished as he laid his hands against Dreams shoulders. "You got that, right?"

"Definitely! You can count on me Phil, I might forget some of it but I'll surely try!" Dream with a forced smile gave a thumbs up. It wasn't the exact answer he was looking for but it was something.

Walking through the soft snow Phil and Dream made their way to the door. With a hand held against the bottom of Philzas wing Phil pushed the wooden door open. The cold hinges scraping as they turned. Revealing a warm flow of heat to cover their faces.

A raspy voice could be heard as the door came to a stop. "Phil! Thank the Server God's your back! I can't deal with that- that demon child all by myself!" Techno was practically begging Philza to swap places of babysitting.

Earning a laugh, Techno hugged his friend. "But anyways, how was the trip? You got all the supplies right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, and then some." Smiling at the confused crown Phil gave a signal to Dream to stay put and finished his reply as he dropped his loot on the table.

Taking a second to process his choice of words Techno looked up at Philza suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'and then some.'?" Placing a hand on his hip Techno awaited his answer.

"Well, I may have made a run in, into a old… but now very young friend." 

Techno eyed the mans body language. His toes were tapping and head slowly nodding along to nothing that was being said. Small panic could be seen behing his lapiz blue eyes. 

"And what do you mean by that?" Squinting his emotionless eyes, Phil began to crack under the pressure.

"Well, I uhm… we have a bit of a problem." Philza slowly began to meet Technos gaze hoping he wouldn't begin one of his unreasonable disputes.

After a moment of silence Techno broke out turning away from him. "I don't think so, YOU have a problem and not me. I'm already way to drained for this. Nuh-uh, nope, not dealing with that today." 

"Technoblade! Just look!" Phil stepped aside as Dream walked into the doorframe. The sudden use of his full name startled the upset man. He looked behind him before his eyes began to glimmer.

" A problem! You call this a problem!? I call this a solution! Look at him! Do you have any idea what we can do!?" The burst of enthusiasm threw off the older friend. He watched as Techno squated down to eye level for the smiling ghost.

"Sup, little man. And who are you?" Philza rolled his eyes at the dumb question. Knowing he was just playing along with the kid to not confuse him but the attitude shift really made it a bit annoying.

"Hi, and I'm not that little I'm like 12 dude! And I'll have you know Im only missing one tooth! It got knocked out I think... I don't really remember. But once this sucker grows in I'll be the biggest man!" Dream tossed his hands to his hips before looking up triumphantly. "And the names Clay! Remember it!" Dream gave a little hmpfh before a small click was heard. 

"Ugh! What's all the ruckus? I'm hungry and bored! I don't need y'all's shitty argument ruining it!" Tommy brushed his hair with his fingers and tugged down his shirt as they looked over at him.

Quickly floating over to him and grabbing his hand Dream introduced himself.

"Hey! You must be Tommy! Phil said you were his son and that we could hang out! I heard you were a big man and could teach me cool big adult stuff. He did also mention we could be friends. So you can call me Dream!" Shaking Tommy's hand, Dream grinned at the tall older kid. 

The blonde stood there in shock. He stared at the almond headed kid before slowly moving his gaze over to his housemates. He looked at them in the utmost of disgust and shock.

Already covering their ears Techno and Phil sighed and waited for the-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" 

-and there it was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this. As always I may be going over it again and tweaking it. So be sure to return in later hours to skim over to see any changed dialogue. Also! 2 updates in one day. So proud of myself. Kudos are very much appreciated and hope you liked it.


	8. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is out outside while they sort things out. After a while the arguing becomes to much for him and he decides to find a new place to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! :( I've been trying to think up of good ways to keep the story moving and only recently found what I was looking for. All credits are given at the end! And the next chapter is already halfway done!  
> *Mild language. *

Dream sat outside atop a frozen over rock. He staid there in silence as memories and thoughts rippled past. Everything was blazing by, so many things filling his head to the brim; anyone would-be driven insane. But there he was sitting soundly waiting in the snowfall. 

He was alone at the moment. Patches had wandered off after he had entered the door. Then they were the two new people talking loudly back at Phil. Dream couldn't do anything but wonder if it was all his fault.

~~~~~

Tommy stood there in silence eyeing him. After a while, he turned to Phil and the pink man. Soon after he burst out saying "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" The choice of words didn't surprise anyone besides the young ghost.

"What does 'fuck' mean?" The question lead to Techno and Phil scrambling over their words shouting "NO" repeatedly at the boy.

Not long after that Phil asked dream to wait outside as they work things out with Tommy. "Just... Sit over there" he pointed to a large Boulder to the right of a weirdly made wooden house. "I'll come back out here in a bit to get you, okay?" The door was already shut before he could answer. A cold gust blew against his translucent body as he was left there in the snow. 

~~~~~

After a while the voices inside began to bother Dream. So he did the only reasonable thing. Move spots. He floated above the snow-filled ground looking around to find a new spot and preferably a more comfy seat.

He moved around not caring where he ended up. Wandering around in a circle he saw a small house.  
His mind began to think.  
A nice and cozy place. Can probably find a nice spot to sit and wait.  
But then it's a random house and they could come back any moment. OR someone is in there and he just can't see them, maybe they're super small. 

He stood in a distance squinting at it.

Slowly he began to answer himself. But there is a cow... Yeah! A friend, I'll just wait with them.

~Somewhere In alternate universes 5-day cycles from now~

"GEORGE WATCH OUT!" A blur of blonde fur raced in front taking the blow from a raccoon. Three friends stood there with their backs against the trees. Of course, the time they get ambushed is when they don't have more backup or party members accompanying them. Now surrounded by a bloodthirsty Gaze. Tired and pissed, the three stand their ground at the beginning of a lenghty fight.

~~~~~

He sat there. His fissured damaged mask placed beside him. After everything he has gone through, he felt serenity after being set free from his past life. Even if Fundy betrayed his heart and trust... He understood the reasoning behind it all. There wasn't much to do when dead but he figured he would probably travel around and see all the places he never got to see before it all went to hell.

~~~~~

It was cold, and still. The boy didn't know what happened. His fingers and toes were blue, he felt tired with swollen eyes. Nothing seemed right anymore. The boy clutched his mask, staring at it he drew hazy. A sad smile with black tear marks glossed down the face of it. Not knowing what to do, he roamed until he found a pond with a perfectly placed rock in the middle of it. Hovering over he sat there. Quietly crying his feelings and confusion away.

~~~~~

Stood there in a hoodie similar to his old cloak he stared at three kids playing off in the distance. His mask was similar to his old one. The only difference he found was instead of the same smile he was known by... It was a frown, frozen and dull, just like him. He didn't feel the same and he knew this place he was in wasn't the same either. Deciding to walk up to the kids playing, looking about 10 maybe 12 years old. They seemed happy. Just three boys tussling with wooden swords who ran around carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters mentioned.  
> "George Watch out!" -warrior cat au made by a great mutual. Snoozing Doosk, duskler-bell on Tumblr.  
> "It was cold, and still." Monophobia Dream. By Lamplight143 here on ao3.  
> Please check them out if you haven't. Characters that belong to them all credit is given. And thanks so much for letting me reference off them. :D


End file.
